


True: The story of True Bennett

by DaturaMoon



Category: Euphoria - Fandom
Genre: Euphoria, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: “Ever feel so much you pray to feel nothing at all?”This is the story of True Bennett the older sister to Rue and Gia.Trigger warning: You know the show so you know the subjects covered (sex, drugs, language, addiction, etc). Please do not read if you are young, bothered by the themes in the show, or if you will be triggered. Thank you.Faceclaims for main character: Jaz Sinclair as True Bennett





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: If you know of the show then you have an idea so please if you are young, underage, bothered by the subject matter or themes, or triggered by them please don't read. I don't aim to trigger anyone I just want to tell a story so you have been warned. <3

“Ever feel so much you pray to feel nothing at all?”

True Bennett was a flood, an ocean, a storm. All contained by a thin layer of control. When her father died, she wanted to run and hide; but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her mom and her sisters. She remembered the shock when he died, the heartbreak, the guilt. Guilt for all the time she lost by moving away after High School. Still, she didn't cry, not for a long time, not until the service. 

The service haunted her like a phantom. She remembered how numb her left hand was going because Rue held it so tightly, she was surprised at the strength in that small skinny frame of hers. True also remembered the wet spot on her right shoulder, where Mom laid her head. Like a tightly wound spring, she held it all in. Until they reached the steps as they left the church. As her heavy doc martins hit the third and final step a lightning bolt hit her body; her mom noticed this, reaching out to hold her. That was the moment she fell apart, the moment she broke. True crumbled, a cry erupting from her to wake heaven and hell. Maybe part of her did die on those stairs that day. A part of her she never quite got back. A part of her the underworld sucked up, and never returned. After that, the mix of dissociation and sadness intensified. 

Inner turmoil wasn’t new to her, True struggled with depression and anxiety her whole life. Developing self-sabotaging coping mechanisms along the way, especially in High School. Her first coping mechanism was sleep, she thought, what if I just slept through it all? When sleep didn’t come naturally, she took pills. First, taking the suggested amount, then too many.  
Despite her inner storm, True showed up almost all the time. To school, to work, and for her parents. Her downward spiral was a secret. The first time she got really sloppy was in High school, when she tried her first pain pill. She liked them a little too much, they got the best of her. 

True was well out of the house when Rue began to use, everything hit like a fucking bus over those years. She left home a mix of excited and grief stricken, her relationship was over, she would be far from her family, but she was finally free. Eventually, as time passed, she cleaned up her act; finally feeling better and hopeful again. Then the call came, the call that blew out the sun. Dad was sick, fucking Cancer. The following two years were a tornado. At first, she didn’t move back home, but she did spend all the time off she had there. It was during this time Rue started to show early signs of her drug use, True had even caught her in the act more than once. 

She didn't say anything to their mom because she understood, their dad was dying, it was unfair and their world was crumbling. True struggled with this a lot, how do you stop someone from doing the same thing you were? True was clean, for a while, but as soon as she got that call she fell right back down the hole. True tried to get through to her sister anyway, but the talks often led to fights; Rue even calling her out on being a hypocrite. Rue's honesty was how her mother found out, her nasty truth now in the air like dirty laundry. This secret drew a wedge between True and Leslie; a wedge that made her heart ache. Her mother was her best friend. 

Life wasn’t always sad though, it had its good moments too. The Bennetts were a lucky family overall, they were close, healthy, and loving. Listening to records with her dad, stargazing with her mom, dance parties, concerts with friends, time by the lake, and the sweet boy with the green eyes...all of these things were good. Then the Sun left, leaving darkness, and occasional streaks of light.


	2. Faded Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter: Mention of/not graphic: depression, use of pills, heavy make-outs   
Rating: Mature 18+

High School was a blur mostly, looking back on it now. Like watching an old movie you know well, but it's been years since you’ve seen it. True tried to ride it out the best she could, but as we know, it wasn’t perfect. 

True was never one to hang with her own peer group, she always liked older kids, feeling more connected to them. True often thought she was born in the wrong time, her father's records from the 90s spoke more to her than modern music. The books, films, style, and feel from a time gone making more sense to her than being a teen in the modern age. 

One of her favorite things to do was spend time at the record/book shop with her dad. They would look through records, preview songs at the listening station, and he’d let her pick out a poster once a month. Rue and dad were the best of friends, but he was close to all his kids. Sundays filled with music and prose, that was their special thing. It was how she learned most of her music and literary knowledge, he shaped all of that. 

True met her best friend in elementary school. Joy was a year older than her and the coolest person she had ever seen. There was something about her look and her energy that drew True in. Joy's older brother was in the local metal band, and her mother used to be a tour dancer; her father a songwriter. Needless to say, Joy came from a cool ass family. 

True and Joy were attached at the hip, they did everything together. One of the many things True loved about her, she never made her feel bad when the depression hit, or when she was anxious. She always understood and had a way of calming her down when no one else could. 

Her world was a small orbit, until high school. Despite being an introvert True loved some extroverted things; like music concerts and dancing. She would get her fill with these things once high school started. When she was a freshman, Joy was already a sophomore. Joy helped her adjust and introduced her to new people, those same people became her friends too. 

Even during the most fun times, and with love at home, she still struggled in private. Once sophomore year came, a series of events took place, causing her to step back into her shell. The first, Joy leaving California. Her parents took on promotions, promotions which led them out of state. Once Joy was gone, it was a hard adjustment. Within a month of this, she took her first pain pill, the seed that would cause many issues down the line. 

Sure, she still had friends, but when your other half is gone, everything changes; everything feels different. In hindsight, maybe that's what she needed to make friends her own age. Only when Joy was gone did she meet Chris and James, the two becoming important staples in her life. 

Once junior year came around, True felt even more out of place. Everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend or just loved to brag about their sexual adventures. I guess you could call her a late bloomer, but it was more complicated than that. 

...

True did have sexual urges, but she never liked anyone who hit on her enough to go there with them. She shared some drunken kisses over a few parties, and one steamy kiss with a cute girl over spin the bottle game. That same girl and she continued the make out later, with heavy petting, but they didn't go all the way. A few boys got handsy, but she’d put an end to it before it progressed. That was the extent of her real-life sexual experience. 

But when it came to fantasy, well she had that down; in that world, she was experienced. True may have been a virgin, but she spent many late nights writing the smuttiest fantasy stories. Ones no one else knew about, it was a secret love, just for her. 

Even though she never talked about it, she did have a crush on one person. The quiet green-eyed boy; the one no one knew much about. Fezco had a small group of friends but mostly stayed to himself. Then there were the girls, the little fan club he didn't seem to pay too much attention too. In fact, he seemed pretty far away all the time, likely in his own world. 

Being awkward herself, True felt like she understood him, but she never had the nerve to talk to him. No matter how many times she rehearsed the lines in her head. It was something Joy noticed, and teased her about. But none of her other friends said anything about it. Maybe Joy just knew her the best. 

Throughout school, she and Fezco shared mutual glances on campus and crossing in the hall, but never exchanged a word. It seemed the fascination was mutual, but she was too scared to initiate. 

A hobby of hers was sketching, something she picked up from her mom, just like her love of the stars. True liked to watch people, sketching those who caught her eye. She loved the weird kids, the ones who stood out or were mysterious. 

Fez made his way to the book a few times over the years. By the time Junior year was winding down, True had 7 drawings of him. Then, one day he caught her drawing in the act. 

She sat in the corner, earphones in as the substitute teacher set up a movie for them to watch. She remembered Fezco looked extra cute that day, the green stripes in his shirt matching his eyes. 

True wasn’t paying attention, if she was, she would have seen him come over. Once she felt someone standing there, it was too late. True looked up, her heart jumping in her chest. A little smile on his lips as he took a closer look, 

“Yo, that’s pretty good.” 

True was horrified, and she never looked into his eyes this close before; it was startling. Her mind went into hyperdrive, thinking of what to say. As she short-circuited he was about to say something else to her. Closing the book quickly, True stood and took a step back,

“Uh..thanks I-I gotta go.” She left the room in a rush, catching the attention of the other students. 

True stayed in the bathroom for a ridiculous amount of time. Feeling embarrassed, and like a damn weirdo. Once she finally built the courage to return, she walked past curious glances and returned to her seat. True could feel Fez looking at her, those beautiful eyes burning into her in the lowly lit room. She didn’t return the look, instead choosing to fix her eyes to the screen, waiting for class to be over. 

From that day on she could feel the weird tension between them. True was avoiding him, and it seemed he wanted to ask her about it, but he never did. True never approached him either. Then, before Junior year was over, Fezco disappeared. He was no longer in school, and the rumors started to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter has transformed a lot, I pretty much re-wrote the orginal. At first, I felt called to get into detail about her HS experince, but now I want to focus more on her and Fezco, hence why I cut a lot of things too.


	3. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter, thanks for reading. More coming soon! I don't know why I cant delete the bottom note, so just ignore that. No warnings for this chapter.

Everyone had a theory, and the rumors ranged from reasonable to ridiculous. When True called Jade for their virtual hang, she told her about Fez. She even mentioned the drawing incident. Jade laughed about it, saying she knew it would go down that way. Jade mentioned something about Fezcos parents being addicts. His father abandoned them when he was young, and his mom died of an overdose. 

Compared to all the gossiping at school, this made the most sense, it touched on the little bits of truth woven into all the exaggerations.True felt bad for Fez. That was a lot of shit to take on for a kid; he was only in High School. On top of everything, he had a little brother, now he was a parent too.The urge to ask how he was doing ate at her consciousness. Countless times she thought of saying something; to say she was sorry. Despite that, True decided it would be a creepy movie. Seeing as the one time he talked to her she did run away. Suddenly showing up at his house unannounced, not a good idea. 

...

During the last weeks of Junior year, True got sloppy. Her parents thought she was drinking too much, in response they restricted her after school activities. Even still, she continued to do it. Causing her to wake up late for school, slur her words, and fuck up her last assignments. When they turned her room upside down, they found nothing; only because she hid it well. Feeling bad for stressing them out, True confessed she was drinking, and doing so while taking her medication. Charming and convincing, they believed her, and she promised to reduce the drinking. 

Forbidden to attend parties for most of the summer, she finally wore her parents down in July. She didn't know the kid throwing the party, but that didn't matter much, especially when you spent most of the summer on lockdown. She caught a ride to the party with Chris and her girlfriend. True ended up in someone's room, a few kids were watching a movie. Sipping her second drink, she got into a conversation with some girl. The brunette seemed fixated on a blond guy across the way, leaning toward True, she asked, "What sign do you think he is?" After a quick assessment, True guessed a Libra. 

They talked astrology for a few minutes, until two loudmouth guys walked in, disrupting the chill of the room; that was her cue to leave. Once in the hall, she leaned against the wall, pulling out her phone and texting Chris. When Chris never replied, she stood up straight, heading toward the stairs when something caught her attention. It was like a warmth washing over her skin, it was calming, yet her heart sped up just a bit. Looking over her shoulder, her brown eyes met familiar green ones. Fezco was rolling a joint while some kid was talking to him. He didn’t seem to be listening, despite the occasional nod of the head. 

Don’t run away, not this time, don’t be a pussy. She told herself, sliding her phone into her pocket. When she walked toward him, he lifted his a head a little higher, suprised she would come over. Fez's gaze lowered briefly to the joint as he lit it, the other kid still standing there. When she reached them, Fez shot the kid a look, he took the hint and left. 

“You don't go to school anymore, right?” As the last syllable left her lips, she shook her head, feeling like an ass. Of all the ways to open this conversation, this is what comes out? 

Thankfully, Fez didn’t mind so much. “Nah. Bigger shit in life to take care of, you know.” 

“Yeah.” 

When he didn’t reply she grew nervous, focusing on the rising smoke of the joint; he offered it to her, she took a puff, then passing it back, "Sorry about the one time we talked, I don’t know how to be human sometimes.” 

Fez laughed, “It’s cool, I don't either.” 

“Good,” she smiled, his eyes following the movement of her lips, “too bad you’re not in school, we could have been friends.” 

“Shit, we still could be.”

“I’d like that.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

You know in movies, that moment when people kiss? Well, that's what this moment felt like, to both of them. but neither made a move. Instead, True cleared her throat and spoke up.  
“I was gonna head out, this party is not my thing anyway.” 

“I feel you, I’m headin' out too. It’s late, how are you gettin home?" 

“Walking, my ride is missing.” 

“Nah, that's ain't smart. I’ll walk you if you want. No agenda, a girl shouldn't be walking home late by herself.” 

“I’d like that, one thing, I wasn't going to go straight home. I have this spot at the park I really like, by the water. I was thinking about going there first, it's peaceful.” 

“I definitely can't let you do that alone, next thing I know I'm gonna turn on the news and some shit, find out you've been kidnapped.” 

“Guess you better come protect me then.” 

“I guess I do.” She could feel the ridiculous smile on her face, she must have looked like a fool. Fez grinned, nodding his head in approval, “Word.” 

His low voice, soft lips, soulful eyes, and he was protective; True knew she liked him, but damn.


	4. Night skies and butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: We continue where we left off. Next chapter in progress and coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You know the show, you know cannon topics. Adult 18 + Mature content. 
> 
> Note about intimacy, age, my issues with the show: No intimate scene will be described b/c the whole teen sex thing just creeps me out and it was one of the biggest issues I had with the show, it was literally like porn - in fact it was one of the many reasons i had to stop it many times or just fast-forward. Sure, People will do what they do, and yeah i was semi-active in HS myself, but I’m a GROWN woman and really don’t want to see kids having sex so - no details here until they are older in next chapters. All this is just to share my personal stance on this; at the end of the day this is Fezco and OC fic b/c i love him!

Ten minutes later they arrive at the park; it’s quiet and empty - serene really. True brings him to her favorite spot, a little nook by the edge of the park; overlooking the river. They sit and dangle their legs over. A slight mist in the air and the stars visible, it felt like a movie moment. True looks up, watching the stars, Fez’s eyes on her.

“That's my shit right there too,” he gestures to her Metallica t-shirt; a moment later he starts to roll a joint, “you know the early shit.” 

“Really? I am impressed -” True lowers her eyes, grabs the end of the shirt, studies the logo, then returns her attention to him, “it’s vintage, it was my dad's.” 

“Cool,” Fez looks almost angelic under the moonlight. His focus on what he was going as the lunar rays highlight his long eyelashes and freckles. “This is what you do, go to parks late at night as gaze at stars and shit?” 

True grins and nods her head in agreement, “Pretty much.” 

“That’s cool and all, but you gotta be careful; girls get snatched up like that-I’m serious.” 

“I know and thank you-” True shifts her body to face him; she pulls her legs up to her chest. They share a long lingering gaze before Fez looks away first; retrieving a lighter and lighting the joint. “You’re so protective.” She purrs, a small smile forms on his lips. 

“Yeah, I am.” He offers the join to her first, she takes it. 

As she smokes she studies him, he’s not looking at her now; his eyes are fixed on the water. True couldn’t get that little smile out of her mind, she never saw him smile before now. Fez wasn't just cute, he was handsome; protective, mysterious, guarded, yet tender all at once. At that moment, everything got more real. She liked him, a lot. The stupid feeling of butterflies in her stomach solidified the fact. 

“I like this shit to,” he says, breaking the silence, his eye’s still on the water, “I used to have one of those things - the fucking….” he takes the join as she offers it, “that shit you can see the sky with.” 

“A telescope.” True responds, no mightiness in her voice, it was a soft whisper. The softness grabbing his attention, he looks at her. 

“Yeah. I’m not surprised, you seem like the type, looking at the stars, I bet you like astrology too.” 

“Um yes, I do - now that you’ve opened pandora's box -” 

“Aww shit -” he smiles wider and she nearly faints at the sheer warmth of it. Combined with his beautiful eyes, it was almost too much. 

“You know it’s coming, you mind as well tell me.” True leaned in closer, she bits down on her lower lip; his eyes fall there.

“You are different, I like that about you.” 

“Thank you, but, I’m still waiting for an answer.” 

“Oh, you gonna be like that?” 

“I am.” She takes the joint from him, holding it up in the sky, “tell me.” 

Fezco licks his lips, the grin still lingering on them, “June 30th.” 

“Cancer, I could see it - you’re whole, I’m serious, be safe.” Imitating his voice on the last part. 

He shakes his head and looks down at the ground. “You’re weird, in a good way.” 

“Me? weird?” 

“Like that time you drew me in class. Then ran away. Thought I forgot?” 

“Oh my god!” Her hands come to her face, covering it in embarrassment. “You remember that?” Her voice muffled through her hands. 

“Shit, of course. I remember everything.”

“I’m sorry i-i wasn't trying to be a creep I just, I draw what is see.” 

“I didn't say you were a creep. I didn't mind. It was kind of cool actually, to have someone draw me. Most people, in school anyway, didn't pay any mind to me.” 

God, that last part made her sad. True wanted to protect him from the world, to protect him from anything that would ever hurt him. “I still have it, if you want to see it one day.” 

“I’d like that…” their eyes locked and he looks away first. She thought she was shy but he made her look like an extrovert. “One puff left, take it.” 

“Thanks.” True closed her eyes, inhaling the smoke. 

Laying back on the grass, she stretches her arms up and fully relaxes into the ground. 

Fez watches her, the small smile on the ends of her mouth, the relaxation on her face. He had a thing for her, and the day she drew him he wondered if maybe it was mutual. True was, he liked her for a while but didn’t think anything would come of it. So when she ran from him and acted as the event never happened it did make him question how she really felt. 

“Can I tell you something, it’s not the weed talking I just,” she opens her eyes, finding him waiting, “I don’t feel safe around guys generally. But you, I feel safe around you. The last guy I felt safe around aside from my friend was my dad.” 

“That’s deep, I don’t know what to say-” 

“You don’t have to say anything, I just-I had to say it aloud. Even if this is the only time we hang out, I’ll always remember this.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.”   
True smiles wider and Fezco lays down too, on his side so he can see her. 

“You real cool, you know that.” His voice was low. 

“Cool like you want to hang out with me again? Or cool like you like me?” As she asked, she could see his cheeks turn a little red. God, he was cute. 

At that moment, True wasn’t sure what came over her. Maybe it was the whole not initiating things? Or wanting to re-do her the whole embarrassing event over again; to do it better. She could continue to crush on him hardcore in private, or, like Joy would say, just fucking do it. 

True rolled onto her side, shifting her weight as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, soft, innocent. 

As True pulled away, Fez’s hand came up to grip the back of her head, pulling her lips back to his.


End file.
